do you take the non believers?
by awfffsome
Summary: Pansy não acreditava em nada disso.


Fanfic escrita pro projeto Roleta Russa da seção Blaise e Pansy do 6v. Um beijo pra Teka porque ela é linda e betou, e pra Fran e pro Rhys Sawyer, que são totalmente minha inspiração pro nome xD

Ah, e é a primeira BP, deem um desconto!

* * *

**do you take the non-believers?**

Gostava de se dizer cética e de fazer piadas com as predileções de Trelawney depois das aulas. Revirava os olhos para as pessoas que acreditavam na arte da adivinhação, que falavam de sorte ou azar e que faziam mapas astrais procurando desvendar seu futuro.

Pansy não acreditava em nada disso. Acreditava que o futuro, assim como a sorte ou o azar, eram desculpas lamentáveis das pessoas que não tentavam o suficiente, e então botavam a culpa no destino.

Mas uma única superstição, trazida desde a infância, ela fazia questão de manter. Por tradição, por comodidade, pelo que fosse, todo dia treze de novembro ela cantava parabéns, assoprava suas velas e fazia um pedido. Sabia que não era real. Não acreditava de verdade que as coisas que desejava e aconteciam eram frutos de um simples sopro. Mas fazia mesmo assim.

Naquele aniversário não teria porque ser diferente, a guerra não seria motivo para isso. Então, nos primeiros minutos do dia treze, enquanto suas colegas de quarto ressonavam tranquilamente em suas camas, Pansy esgueirou-se para fora dos cobertores e dirigiu-se silenciosamente para o salão comunal.

Um muffin com uma pequena vela solitariamente acesa no meio de um salão vazio não era exatamente a idealização de um bom aniversário, mas ela não se importava. Não esperaria outra coisa, também. No dia seguinte agradeceria aos parabéns de uma ou outra pessoa que se lembrasse, e ansiaria pelo momento em que os receberia de Draco, embora isso provavelmente não fosse acontecer.

Na mesa em frente à lareira, em meio ao completo silêncio que se alastrava, Pansy acendeu sua velinha de aniversário. Aproximou-se dela não com o sorriso que costumava carregar nestes momentos, mas com certa apreensão. Pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que desejar. Já chegara a fazer pedidos fúteis, supérfluos, por vezes até mesmo inalcançáveis, mas desta vez nem estes lhe vinham à cabeça.

Encarou a chama trêmula e tão próxima, pensativa. Só o que conseguia sentir era cansaço de toda aquela situação, de Draco, da guerra, de tudo.

- Feliz aniversário, Pansy.

Por fim, suspirou. Fechou os olhos e assoprou as velas devagar.

- Um pouco melodramático demais, não acha?

Pansy ergueu os olhos, assustada com a repentina intromissão. Debruçado sobre uma das poltronas a sua frente, Blaise a encarava quase divertidamente.

Ela revirou os olhos, erguendo-se e trazendo seu muffin junto.

- O que seria da vida sem um pouco de drama, Zabini? – Sorriu de lado, mordendo um pedaço do doce e oferecendo a Blaise em seguida. Ele sorriu de volta e negou com um aceno de cabeça. – Bom, boa noite.

Sem pressa, Pansy girou sobre os calcanhares e começou a encaminhar-se para o dormitório, mas uma mão em seu pulso a deteve antes que terminasse o terceiro passo.

- Espera – ele falou, virando-a para encará-lo. – Feliz aniversário, Pansy.

Observou-o se aproximar de seu rosto e não teve coragem de se mexer. Apenas ficou ali parada, e deixou que ele depositasse um beijo no canto de sua boca. Não saberia dizer quando exatamente seus olhos haviam se fechado, e só notou o que havia feito quando a voz dele irrompeu no silêncio, desejando-lhe boa noite. Novamente tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi observá-lo se afastar, sumindo à porta do próprio dormitório.

E Pansy continuou ali, parada, com um embrulho no estômago que ela ainda não conseguia definir. Apenas Pansy, seu muffin meio comido e um sentimento agradável que dava medo de descobrir o que era.

Quando finalmente resolveu se mexer, alcançou a velinha que jazia sobre a mesa antes de correr para o dormitório.

Ela sabia que nada daquilo tinha a ver com seu pedido de aniversário piegas de querer felicidade. Havia sido apenas um pedido bobo em um momento cercado por melancolia demais.

De qualquer forma, ela não acreditava em superstições.


End file.
